


Sweet Blowjobby Metal

by tonystarking



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarking/pseuds/tonystarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating his return to Mordhaus, Toki drinks too much--then bothers Skwisgaar with some liquid confidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Blowjobby Metal

On his first weekend back at Mordhaus, Nathan takes the Murdercycle out to the nearest bar and buys Toki more drinks than he can handle. When they come back, they find Abigail waiting for Nathan, and Nathan takes off for some sort of sex, leaving Toki with the advice to get his own blowjob.

Bothering Pickles isn’t as fun because he’s getting drunk on his own, and Toki can’t really handle anymore. Murderface is bitching about something, and Toki can’t hang onto his words long enough to even know what they are. He laughs at inappropriate places until Murderface tells him to get lost.

But then there’s Skwisgaar. Slouched on the couch in the common area, Skwisgaar’s fingers dance across the fret with closed eyes as he nods to the tune of a song that only he could hear. Toki is drawn to his intensity. He’s always looked up to Skwisgaar, and the way he moves his hands without any hesitation opens a pit in Toki’s stomach of need. Need to be like Skwisgaar. Need to have Skwisgaar. Toki isn’t sure where one need ends and the other begins.

He bites his bottom lip.  
Skwisgaar notices him faintly with a wry grin. “Been outs at the bars?”

"HA." One loud laugh is all Toki can manage before he stumbles onto the couch next to Skwisgaar. The room is spinning and Toki is leaning sideways so his shoulder touches Skwisgaar’s. Skwisgaar moves away much to Toki’s disappointment, but he continues to play so that it soothes the burning in Toki’s gut.

He leans his head back against the couch and smiles at Skwisgaar. His breathing becomes shallow, watching Skwisgaar finger the fret with more care than usual. His hands stroke up and down the board, but his eyes meet Toki’s until Toki can barely swallow.

"Distracted?" Skwisgaar asks.

"Needs am do waters—ha!" Toki hiccups, and Skwisgaar quirks an eyebrow. Toki knows he isn’t making any sense, but he just wants to sit and watch Skwisgaar play guitar.

Skwisgaar stands and places his foot in between Toki’s legs, leaning the guitar against his thigh and playing faster. Toki looks up but can’t focus on Skwisgaar’s fingers anymore. He can feel the burning in his legs near Skwisgaar’s boot. He wants to run his hands down his body and relieve the pressure building, but as he moves his hand, Skwisgaar smacks it away.

"You wouldn’ts remember this tomorrows, woulds you?"

Toki says nothing. Just closes his eyes.

"Don’t falls asleep yet," Skwisgaar commands. Toki wasn’t; he was just considering Skwisgaar’s question.

Skwisgaar is done playing, placing the Thunderhorse on the couch beside Toki. He kneels in front of him, his hands just as sure as when it touches the fret. He unzips Toki’s pants, and Toki doesn’t even fight him. When he draws him out, he’s hard and Toki makes a little whimper noise.

"No?" Skwisgaar asks.

"Yes," Toki whispers.

Skwisgaar takes him in his mouth and Toki moans, his fingers instantly twining into Skwisgaar’s hair. Toki pushes his feet down into the carpet and leans back into the couch, his eyes open but wide in pleasure. His breathing is labored, and he gasps as Skwisgaar sucks.

"Skwisgaar, I’m go-gonna—"

It’s a warning that goes unheeded, but Skwisgaar never stops as Toki’s entire body clenches and releases. He curls over Skwisgaar until their heads touch, and Skwisgaar raises his face so they’re forehead to forehead.

Toki is still gasping, and Skwisgaar wipes his mouth and stands. He takes his Thunderhorse and begins playing again as if nothing occurred between them.

"Goodnights," Skwisgaar says as he leaves the room.

Toki flops over onto the couch, his mind swirling and his body exhausted beyond belief. When he wakes in the morning, he’ll remember what a nice drunk dream he had.


End file.
